The geodesically reinforced honeycomb structures provide two advantages the well known conventional geodesic dome structures, which are, firstly, the geodesically reinforced honeycomb structures provide a much higher strength to weight ratio than the conventional geodesic structure and, secondly, the former can be constructed by assembling preassembled subassemblies while the latter does not allow such method of construction. As a consequence, the former can be constructed much faster and less expensively than the latter.